


My Brain Less idiot

by JimstArling8



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blood and Gore, Crazy, M/M, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimstArling8/pseuds/JimstArling8
Summary: (This is a Negaduck/steelbeak finistion,) it started with Negaduck return to St.canard and planning his revenge on Drake and launchpad. But instead run into the fearsome four, as jim thought that they remember him but guess not and jim planning to use them for a while for some help to plan his return. Back in duckbird F.O.W.L ,black heron hear that there is a another darkwing duck running around but in negacolors, Then hire steelbeak to find him in st.canard then bring him back to Duckbird.
Relationships: Jim Starling/Steelbeak (Disney), Negaduck (Disney)/Other(s), Negaduck/Steelbeak (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowtoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/gifts).



> Hello everyone this isy first finistion story that I wrote. And hope you guys enjoy the story and see more notes at the end of the story.

Its has been 2 years in the sewer. After the studio accident in duckbird and jim had been planning his revenge on his what so call replacement. And working on his grim and greedy part that he's going to return to surface to let everyone know that jim starling is dead and he's coming back from the dead as Negaduck*

*But knowing that he need food and clean water to survive, jim had been survived with sewer water and boy did it tastes bad also on his food he didn't eat like for a week, knowing that sometimes, he will go to the surface to stel food and trying to hide at the same time*

Negaduck: This would had never happened if that call replacement my Drake and he put my fan in danger all because alistair wanting grim and greedy and if he put me in the movie knowing that I was first darkwing duck. But look at me now. I'm a Nobody and jim starling is a dead name to me and replaceing that name with Negaduck!

*As jim was mad. But knowing he cant get mad over something that in the past*

Negaduck: ok ji-negaduck no need to get mad over the past, if they want girm and greedy "huh" well happy to play The part and letting them all know that jim starling is gone and Negaduck had replace him,seeing that I'm not letting some replace of my running around looking like me and calling himself darkwing duck"HA" let's see who laugh now!

*After jim leave the sewer, and before leaving, he's check if anyone was outside also it's dark outside. Jim run behind a brikwall and checking if anyone seen him pass by but nothing.now heading to st.canard what he hear the fearsome four came back over a probably. And hope that they don't remember him, after walking like forever he was almost done in st.canard by the bridge. That when he seen that replacement. And boy did jim wanted to shoot him but then to jump behind a bush only to Land in sticker that hurts like hell, after darkwing passing in his bike with launchpad and a little girl. Jim didn't know Drake had a daughter or that what jim think and his fan launchpad with him. The only thing he did was just roll his eyes. Looking behind him to see if they left. To see his luck that he wasn't spotted* 

Negaduck: why is my fan with that replacement and he's has a kid. Well easy target for me.*as jim said that with a grim on his face*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late charper. My WiFi was off and my mom pay for it so I should be good but I think I will be posting some next week or this weekend's. I had some bad days past the week so I just wanted to post a chapter real quick. Well hope you enjoy the story and check the end of the story for more notes. Have a good day or night! Also please leave a Kudo ❤️

As Negaduck watch the bike leave, then Negaduck found a near by sewer tunnel and jump in the hole, to that when jim realize that sewer was big and had lots of tunnels to where he can find his apartment,

Negaduck: well shit, hope that I don't get lost in here?

*As jim begin to walk into the dark and disgusting sewer, after a good 20 minutes of walk that when jim found the Street that he was looking for,then climbing the letter to the surface, that he seen the building, knowing as his apartment. Jim know that he can't just walk all in. The hole world know he dead and he left his beg in launchpad ride with his phone, wallet and his keys to his apartment*

Negaduck: ok I can't take the elevator, maybe I can climb to the top and walk down the stairs. Yeah that the plan.

*Negaduck begin to climb the gates gate, he jump out and thank God he didn't hurt himself as jim when to the side of the building to hope to find a exit door or latter, the only thing that he found was a exit door. Jim try opening it but it's was lock. After looking around he found a rock, he then try using the rock to break the door handle. To his luck it work hopefully there no night guard on duty. Walk in side he saw stairs he was on first floor, jim room apartment was on the sixth floor of the building. So he started to walk up the stairs, after walking up the stairs he was getting tired he only make it to the third floor, stopping to catch his breath. As jim had memories when he was young he can run like 30 minutes per mile without braking a sret. Now that jim is not that young anymore. But jim wasn't complaining he was still moving and can do so much. After walking like forever. Jim realize that he was on the fifth floor, he was all most to his room apartment, then after all that walking up those stairs, jim was pretty tired. He decided to sit on the stair step to get some air through his lungs. After a moment jim got up on his feet and started to look for his room. He walk all the way down to the hall. Then he saw his room number, walk up to his room. Jim know he didn't have the keys so he uses a old credit card he got from his pockets and sliping the card between and try to slip the door open. Then the door finally open. As jim look behind him to see if anyone saw him. He look down the hall but no body. He quickly when in side and close the door. As jim look around his room he run to the kitchen to get something to drink cause his throat was hunting. Jim look in the refrigerator he finds water bottle and some alcohol, without thinking he drink like 5 water bottle and jim decided to drink one bottle of alcohol. As he walk over to the living room and sat down on the couch, enjoy his drink. Then after a while he when to the bathroom. After when he was done using he then look at him side in the mirror. Jim never seen his relestion for so long. His mask was black, his clothes are yellow and his hat is a bloody red color. Jim take off his mask to see his eyes had bags under them and his teeth are sharper also his eyes color are like a blue and green color, it's look scared to see a dead man in his relestion, jim puts back on the mask to his new relestion that isn't him. As jim look at himself when he took off the mask he was looking at a dead men, A loster but then he put the mask back on to see some new and knowing he look like darkwing duck but only to be a evil side of him. And he taking his new role of playing grim and greedy, to giving him a second chances of his now role and was rebirthing. As. Jim started to feel a headache started to form in the back of his head. Jim open the mirror to grap some aspirin and painkillers. He put some in his mouth and drink his alcohol with it, knowing it's a bad idea but jim doesn't give a shit. How his life was taking away and everything he had to all because of that replacement of his. Jim walk into his room to see it's a little messy. Ever how bad he wanted to lay down.jim know he can't get comfortable here. The only reason he came to his apartment is grap something. Jim walk over to his closet to see a other darkwing duck costume but jim knew that it's to small on him. He remembers wearing that to his fans clab or just a autograph but still those when the good days. Jim look around his room to find something that he needs. That when he hear a knock on the door*

Negaduck: who the hell can that be? 

*As jim stay very still for awhile then the front door open. SHIT! Jim said in his head. To run to his bed and hide under. After seeing a foot in site*

Rudom person: well ok all I needed to do is check the electricity and out....wow poor actor, I wonder what happened to him. Peoples say that he not dead and no find of his body. This place get me the creeps?

*Jim was under the bed to hear that the police are looking for him and half the peoples don't think he was dead. As jim watch the random person walk around to what try to find something*

Random person: ok where is that electricity box at? *Drop a took on the ground and roll under the bed*

Negaduck (what the fuck is this?!)

Random person: oh great where did you go? *Put hand under the bed*

Negaduck (SHIT,SHIT,SHIT!!?)

Random person: HA! I found you! *Found tool and was about to look for electricity box but someone came into the room*

Random person 2: due come on just for get it were come back next week were late to our group meeting!

Random person: ok God let me put my stuff away!

Random person 2: ok but still I don't want to be punished again by being late!

Random person: Ok let's go!

*Jim stay silent for awhile under the bed,that was a close one thank God he didn't found him under the bed or he be hind bars. As jim stay under the for a while as he saw the two man left. He came out from under the bed and knowing that he can stay here any longer so he grap his bag pack by his bed. And started to pack up things he needs. Then after his bag pack was full he look around his room one last time. Jim run into the kitchen to turn on the gas, jim run to the front door and thost a lighter to set the room on fire not only that to blow the building. As jim run for the exit door to run all the way down to first floor. Jim run out of the building to see it on fire to hear people screaming for help and the fireman to only show up. As jim run to the gate and climb over before police come. As jim run as fast as he can he make it to his sewer. To slide the plane to the side and jim jumping in and closing it behind him*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I think this weekend I will post some chapters but I don't know or post some Artwork on twitter, instagram, tumblr, tiktok or something like that. And some updates for this year. How everyone? What are you going to do this Christmas? And stay warm, stay safe and stay home....have a fun holiday!


	3. Chapter 3

*it's had been weeks since that actually of his apartment building setting fire but it as for his own good, can have random peoples rumplding around his apartment. Jim was bord as he was thinking about what to do. after thinking for a while he came up with something knowing it will past of his grim and greedy role. Today he will chamit his first crime to get a head start for his new role. But the only problem is that jim never came mit a crime before, that only thing that sounds easy is just rud a bank. Yeah not a bad idea, and he some money to buy some bullet for his guns that he got from his apartment before it burn down*

Negaduck: yup ruding a bank sounds good tho I'm low on cash and I need to buy more bullet for my guns. Ok a near by bank is next to city hall about 2 mails away from here. Let's see I only have a 10 bullet left so that means I have be in and out. 

*As Negaduck got ready for his night of fun and hope that Darkwing dimsit doesn't show up or launchpad. Now its is 6:00 pm. Negaduck is now ready all he need to do is wait till 9:00pm that when the worker leave home and the only with be at the bank is night shift person, he will easy to take out. Two hours pass and it's 9:01pm as Negaduck lift the plane to the sewer careful and look around to see anyone that was coming. But nothing, as Negaduck clam out of the sewer. Negaduck then run behind a brikwall to see anyone but nothing again as Negaduck run though the night jumping over building and staying hitin within the shadow. As finally he got to the Bank. Negaduck look at the break from a building he was standing on trying to see if there's cameras to see one on the front doors and another one by side of the building . As Negaduck can see there a way in but there a camera on top the of the building though the window. Negaduck jump down from the building and slideing down as he make it to the ground safely. Negaduck use his little knifes to hit the camera by the window and hit another by the side building and as he use his hook role to hook on the window. As Negaduck started to climb up and make it in easy. Negaduck started to look around before jumping down as if the night shift person was in this area but not. As Negaduck run over to the safe he use a little safe key that can shape a key hole, as it's doing it work Negaduck hear the gard coming so he grap the the safe opener and hide bind a brikstowu as the gard looking around the room using his flight. As the gard did the room search. after mean while he leave the room. And Negaduck run back to the safe and unlock it, when jim open the safe he thought he was in heaven. Too see this much money and gold bricks, Negaduck started to pack up the moneys and gold. That when he hear."I am terror that flat in the night, I am the scourge that pecks at your nightmare, I am darkwing duck!

Negaduck: oh you got to be shitting me!

Darkwing duck: stop right you villain!

Negaduck: if you can chase me dimwit duck!

*Negaduck grap his bag and run into the shadow to leave Darkwing supposed for the hero not letting him get away that easy, ever tho they just meet for some reason darkwing was suppose that he was wearing that same thing as Mr, starling but only black,yellow and red color. Darkwing run after him and to his supposes, he was gone. Darkwing try looking for emmett to this some of villain?*

Negaduck: Yes! I got away with 2 million dollars HA! That dimwit can ever stop me ha! I'm goin to be risks!

*Weeks when by and Negaduck had rud 6 banks and to the point where he is public number one, and not only that F.O.W.L had seen this new in st.canrad. a new villain in town that not only destroy F.O.W.L plans also getting the McCray family attention too.....and the fearsome four had return cause by a glitch in the remlad. Will the fearsome four meet Negaduck or will F.O.W.L goin to have to deatil Negaduck till next chapter*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is @jimstarling8 from Twitter,tumblr, instagram and hope you enjoy the story. Sorry for not writing much cause my WiFi is slow and hope it can run faster. And thank you for reading my own fic.  
> Have a great day and night?


End file.
